undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sans/Paperjam/@comment-75.76.201.115-20161018165302
Ok 7goodangel, so i given this alot of thought and well i decided to do something similar to PJ. Ok so you know how PJ is kinda based on the Ink X Error ship well i recently started a Virus!Sans x Error!Sans ship and well then i did some thinking and well then i decided to do something similar to PJ, but at the same time not similar to PJ, and so Glitch!Sans the son of Error and Virus was born, now i wanted you to be the first one to tell you about this ok. So here is what i have on Glitch!Sans. Also thanks because you pretty much inspired me to do this. Appearence: Glitch!Sans carries alot of traits for his parents like Error's Strings, The Trait where his whole body color is black, and that his whole body is surrounded by the word Error. Also he wears purple slippers just like Virus, he wears a red winter jacket he got from the first AU he ever went to, a au where Underswap Papyrus ended up exactly like Error and when Glitch went to "Errorswap" Error!Papyrus gave him a spare red jacket he had. He wears blue shorts, and his eyes are completely red and sometimes some corrupted code will come out of his eyes. He also has some "Marks" on his face exactly like the marks Virus has, and finally instead of Glitch's strings being blue, they are as red as the corrupted code that comes out of his eyes. Background: While Error tries to destroy Virus's universe, Virus actually stands up to Error and fights him, and throughout the battle, their "Determination" and Frustration from their souls and a little bit of them seperated from their bodies and then some corrupted code from virus was "torn" off his body and with their Determination, DNA, Frustration, and Virus's corrupted code fused together into one being, Glitch!Sans. Then he ran off while Error and Virus fought and after years of traveling throughout the multiverse, he realized that all of the Universes were "Imperfect" so then he realized that only him can make them "Perfect" by using his abilities as a glitch to go inside the Au's code and then he'd put everyone in that AU under his control and to change that Universe, so then he had a goal, to make every universe "Perfect", now the only thing that can bring that world back out of Glitches control is the power of Determination, you see whenever someone resets then the AU's code get's reset in which if a AU Glich took control of got reset then the code would reset and Glitch would no longer would be in control. Glitch lives in a Au he has changed that can't be changed back because in that universe Determination doesn't exist and he calls that "Glitchtale" or "New Home". Stats: HP: 97589 Attack: 213 Defense 213, the greatest glitch in the Multiverse. Powers, Abilities, and Weaknesses: Now with Glitch being a glitch he can travel in and out of the AU's code and change the AU's code, hand not only that, but with him having control over the code he can take control of the Player not allowing them to reset and making the player do his bidding, but he can only does this for a short ammount of time since that drains alot of energy from him because of the Players determination being really strong, and he only draws energy from the Glitches in the code. He also has the ability to use the Gaster Blasters. Now with Error's Strings, Glitch can use them to block attacks and use them to attack his opponents. Now he can also use his strings on his opponent (Besides the player) and take control of their code, putting them in his control. He has the ability to teleport, and he can summon bone attacks just like normal Sans, He can also go into the AU's code during battle and change his opponents code so his opponents can be weaker, now he can't "Buff" himself by changing his code because his code isn't from that universe and his code is corrupted, plus he is a glitch. He can also take the form of anyone he takes control of whether they used to be under his control or currently is in his control because of when he takes control of someone, he copies a piece of their code. He also has the ability to teleport. As you may have guessed he can travel through many different universes. Now he can also use many different other attacks by using to code of one's he's taken of control of and adding a little bit of their attacks to his corrupted code. Now with these abilities, you can guess he can just destroy the whole multiverse right, well wrong, you see he believes that if he destroys all of the AU's then there won't be anymore AU's to take control of and also the Au's code would be gone, and if the code is gone then Glitch gets weaker and weaker till he is finally gone, also another reason why he can't is beecause he's is always underestimating his opponents like Ink or Dream, and plus if the Glitches in one AU's code disappears while he is in that Universe he grows weak and powerless, which could be bad for Glitch because Anti Virus!Sans can rid a Au's code of the code's glitches, so Anti Virus!Sans would be very effective against Glitch!Sans. Also sometimes his strings will Glitch out for a second and not work and without his strings he can only use the attacks he has to defend himself till his strings start working again. But there is one more thing about Glitch, which he does when he's in a tight spot during battle, he uses some of his corrupted code as a shield around him to protect himself while he makes a portal back to Glitchtale to retreat And overall Glitch!Sans is a very powerful glitch, and if anyone in the multiverse met him then that someone is going to have a bad time.